my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Empire Map/ Cities Control Panel
__TOC__ Parts The Left(lower city #) and Right(higher city #) arrows will change the Panel to the City #(defined by campaign designer). A quick method of examining all the Cities without the need to click on the Empire Map Area. ''Climate Icons'' There are only 3 Climates; Arid, Temperate & Humid. The purposeful use of this is to know the type of Menagerie Animals that might be traded. If the designer utilized a logical commodity list for said climates or regions, then additional information might be inferred. Also helpful in determining your own Climate via Animals on the Map or darkened Icon. Temperate and Humid can sometimes be difficult to differentiate from the visual Map clues (Water Table from water: 10 tiles for Arid, 40 tiles for Temperate & 60 tiles for Humid). Open Play assignment Open Play uses a hardcoded grid, which corresponds to the 'color code' of the Empire Map used, to assign the 'Climate Icon'. This can have a strange effect with the 'Players Map'(random or preselected) not corresponding to the assigned Icon. The color code is; darkgreen = Humid, lightgreen = Temperate & tanish = Arid. The grid isn't perfect as there is wiggle room for bordering types. The hardcoded grid system isn't so simple as it contains trade route waypoint alterations for some regions, but simplifying enough that Water routes are not generated. Campaigns assignment Designers should not assign 'Unknown Climate' as it can have weird behaviors when first interacting with the Empire Map. 'Arid' seems to be the default until the player city or another defined city is highlighted. Eventually, they get defined as something but not consistently. ''Orders Button'' Opens a Trade facility Dialog for the City if one has been placed. No need to switch the View and hunt down a trade facility. Click and make adjustments here. ''City interactions'' The Thumbs Up/Down indicator is a general indicator of how their Favor was effected by an interaction. Only the two top icon are used; seems the idea of indicating various levels of favor change was cut or not implemented. Not all Favor changing actions get listed, so its a poor method of estimating Favor Points. The Favor Level(under Tribute button) already indicates the range of Favor Points, so not all is lost if the Player doesn't keep good personal records for the City Favor System. ''Traded Commodities'' The Commodities and quantity they buy and sell at. This list is also helpful in determining Commodity Gifts and Requests. City must be contacted to see the list of Commodities that they currently trade. Trade must be opened for the Quantity to be seen. ''Tribute Button'' Usually just a reminder of what Tribute has been set, but sometimes a Player doesn't think clearly during a Campaign and might end up making a Vassal of a city that they had previously built. When returning to that city they mistake the 'Overload' City for a 'Vassal' City. Normally, the City in question, when an Overlord, doesn't have the Vassal Icon. 1st Row of Diplomatic Buttons 2nd Row of Diplomatic Buttons Category:Emperor General schema